Baboons!/Transcript
KION: Ono, how's it looking from up there? ONO: We've got a big rain cloud moving in. Other than that, no signs of trouble. Wait. Mzingo and the vultures. They're circling... FULI: And that usually is a sign of trouble. KION: Let's go see what they're up to. Ono, lead the way! ONO: Affirmative! KIARA: So, where are you taking me exactly? ZURI: Don't worry, we're almost there. KIARA: You know I have to be back soon. It's the first time I'm presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow. My mom and dad won't be there. It's just me. So I have to make a good impression. TIIFU: (GIGGLES) Of course. That's what this is all about. KIARA: And... You were going to help me get ready, remember? TIIFU: We will, Kiara. Look. Here we are! Urembo Meadows! KIARA: And we're here... Why? ZURI: (SIGHS) You need to look your best for your princessy duties. KIARA: What's wrong with the way I look now? TIIFU: Nothing, Kiara! Nothing at all! ZURI: Nothing that we can't fix. (GIGGLES) TIIFU: Oh, c'mon Kiara! It'll be fun! KIARA: Okay. I guess I have a little time. (SHRIEKING) MZINGO: As senior member of the Lunch Committee, I move we forego prolonged debate... And dive into business. MWOGA: I second the motion. BABY BABOON: (SCREECHING) KION: Vultures! Leave the baby baboon alone! MWOGA: (SQUAWKS) ONO: (GRUNTS) Go ahead. Make your move, Mwoga! BUNGA: Don't worry, baboonie! The Lion Guard will save you. BESHTE: Incoming! MZINGO: No! (GRUNTS) (YELPING) Uh, yield to the Guard! Yield to the Guard! BABY BABOON: (BABOON GIBBERING) (PANTING) KION: All right, little guy. You're safe. (THUNDER RUMBLING) FULI: First baboons, now rain... (SIGHS) Could it get any better? BABY BABOON: (SCREECHING) BESHTE: Oh, no! BUNGA: Baboonie! KION: Fuli! The baboon! You're the only one fast enough! FULI: Got it, Kion. Huwezi! TIIFU: You know, Kiara, a little moisture is good for your complexion. KIARA: A little moisture? This rainstorm could last all day. Huh? (BOTH INHALING) TIIFU: After all that rain, the flowers smell even sweeter! Which means you'll smell even sweeter for the Buffalo Wallow! (SIGHING) (DISTANT RUMBLING) KIARA: (GASPS) Oh, no. That was our only way back! ONO: Huh? I don't remember an island being there before... Kiara? BABY BABOON: (GRUNTING) FULI: Hold on! I've got you! (GRUNTS) There, you're safe. Again. BABY BABOON: (GIBBERING) FULI: (GROANS) Maybe you should go on home now. BESHTE: Aw, that's so cute! I think the little guy likes you. BUNGA: Too bad Fuli doesn't like baboons. FULI: I like baboons just fine. As long as they're not anywhere near me. ONO: Everyone. Everyone! You won't believe this, but... BABY BABOON: (COOING) FULI: Somebody want to get this thing off me? KIARA: Somebody want to get me off this island? KION: Kiara? ONO: Oh. Yes. That's what I was going to say you wouldn't believe. KION: I thought Dad asked you to handle the Buffalo Wallow ceremony. What are you doing on that island? KIARA: It's wasn't an island when we got here. The rain washed away all the land around us. KION: Relax, Kiara. We'll get you off that island. ZURI: Yeah, Kiara! Listen to Kion. Come and relax in the flowers. TIIFU: By the time the Lion Guard rescues us, we'll have you smelling and looking great for the buffaloes. FULI: Uh, Kion? What're we going to do with this guy? KION: We need to get him home. His family probably lives in the big baboon tree in Nyani Grove. It's not far. So it shouldn't take you too long to get him home. FULI: Me? Uh... Don't you need me to help you get Kiara off the island? KION: We can manage until you get back. Besides, I think that baby baboon kinda likes you. BABY BABOON: (COOING) FULI: Lucky me. (SIGHS) All right, off to Nyani Grove it is. Be right back. KION: Thanks, Fuli. FULI: You ready? BABY BABOON: (COOING) FULI: Huwezi! BABY BABOON: (CHEERING) FULI: Hey, easy on the ears. BABY BABOON: (GIBBERING) FULI: And don't pull my tail! (GROANS) Baboons! BABY BABOON: (COOING) FULI: Well, here you are. Back home in Nyani Grove. Now I can get back to helping the Lion Guard. Baboons? Hello! Anybody home? BIG BABOON: Fuli of the Lion Guard? What are you doing here? FULI: I just wanted to make sure this baby got home safe. BIG BABOON: Ah... (HOOTS) That's nice of you. Just one little problem. That's not our baby. (HOOTS) He belongs to our, uh, neighbors. FULI: Fine. Which tree do they live in? BIG BABOON: (LAUGHING) Tree? They don't live in a tree, Fuli. They live on Mapango Cliffs. In a cave. Way up at the top. FULI: Way up at the top? (SIGHS) Guess this is going to take a little longer than I thought. BIG BABOON: Fuli? When you see the cliff baboons, will you give them a message from us? FULI: What is it? BIG BABOON: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Ah! (GRUNTS) (BABOONS THROW FRUIT AT FULI) (BABOONS SHRIEKING) FULI: (GRUNTS) (SIGHS) Baboons! Always throwing fruit. (SIGHS) Huwezi! BIG BABOON: Now, whose turn is it to climb down and pick up all the throwing fruit? (BABOONS POINT AT EACH OTHER) BABOONS: (GIBBERING SOFTLY) BIG BABOON: (GRUNTS) Baboons... KIARA: Tiifu, Zuri! We have to find a way off this island. (SIGHS) What are you doing? (GRUNTS) TIIFU: (GIGGLING) Giving you a mud facial! ZURI: Remember, it never hurts to look your best! KIARA: (MUFFLED GROANS) ZURI: Don't move. It has to dry. TIIFU: (GIGGLES) Don't you just love it? KIARA: (MUFFLED SPEECH) TIIFU: What did she say? ZURI: I think she said... (MUMBLING) KIARA: Ugh! I said, "We're trapped!" And I don't want to keep the buffaloes waiting. We have to find a way to cross that river! ZURI: But why even attend the buffalo ceremony if you're not looking your best? TIIFU: Your fur feels softer already! ZURI: Now, how about some more mud? BUNGA: A-ha! I got it! Use the Roar to get rid of all the water! Then they could just walk off the island. KION: Unless the Roar destroys the island. BESTHE: That wouldn't be good. KION: But there might be another way to get them off the island. We can make a bridge! BABY BABOON: (BABOON GIBBERING) (SCREECHING) FULI: (GROANS) Hey, baboon? Mind making a little less noise up there? BABY BABOON: (CONTINUES SCREECHING) FULI: (SIGHS) That's better. Nice and quiet. A little too quiet. (GASPS) Baboon? Baboon! Ow. (BABOON GIGGLING) FULI: Oh, no! Don't even think about... (GRUNTS) (SIGHS) ¶ It doesn't matter what tricks you play ¶ Still gotta help you find your way ¶ Come on down, let the silliness end ¶ Maybe you and I can still be friends ¶ Yes, I'm wondering why ¶ Can't we just see ¶ Eye to eye? ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Always up to trouble ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Make that trouble double ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ I wish we could go our different ways ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Being funny is okay, for sure ¶ What you're doing here is something more ¶ Disrespecting everyone you see ¶ Won't make you friends so easily ¶ Yes, I'm wondering why ¶ Can't we just see ¶ Eye to eye? ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Always up to trouble ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ You make that trouble double ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ I wish we could go our different ways ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ If you'd behave ¶ Stop throwing fruits ¶ I might admit you're kinda cute ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Aways up to trouble ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ You make that trouble double ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ I wish we could go our different ways ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ I wish we could go our different ways ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ Bab-oo-oo-oo-oons ¶ (GROANS) Baboons. BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! ONO: That's it, Beshte! BESHTE: Poa! One tree bridge, ready to go! BUNGA: And there it goes. ONO: Along with more of the island. (ALL GROANING) KIARA: Tiifu, Zuri! ZURI: What? Is it time to roll over? TIIFU: Try lying in the sun, Kiara. It's so relaxing. KIARA: I'm sure it is. But we're getting out of here. Now! ZURI: What about the Lion Guard? TIIFU: Aren't they going to rescue us? KIARA: No time to wait. Besides, I've got a plan. We're gonna make a stepping stone path to shore. All we need is a few big stones. TIIFU: Ooh, I see a stone! This will be easy! KIARA: We'll need something just a little bigger. ZURI: Ooh! This is bigger! And shinier! I can see my face in it! TIIFU: Really? Let me see! Does my nose look big to you? ZURI: No, it looks pretty. KIARA: (CHUCKLES) Yes, that should do it. (STRAINING) (PANTING) A little help? ZURI: But... I might chip a claw. KIARA: (GROWLS) Zuri. ZURI: Oh. (GIGGLES NERVOUSLY) Since you put it that way... KIARA: Okay, here we go. One, two, three... Push! (ALL STRAINING) ZURI: Are we done yet? KIARA: We need to roll it over the edge. ZURI: Oh! You have got to be kidding! I mean... Go us! TIIFU: Yay! (ALL STRAINING) KIARA: It's moving! TIIFU: We did it! ZURI: Yay! KIARA: No. We didn't. TIIFU: But we got the rock to the river. KIARA: (SIGHS) I'll just have to think of something else. ONO: (SIGHS) Too bad that boulder idea didn't work. Better tell Kion. FULI: Won't be long. You're almost home. (VULTURES SQUAWKING) FULI: (GASPS) Oh, no! We have to get past the vultures to get to the cliffs. So get down. And no noise. Good. Now follow me. MZINGO: Hmm, I was certain I saw that delectable little baboon around here somewhere. I move we keep looking. MWOGA: And I second it! MZINGO: All in favor? MWOGA: Aye! MALE VULTURE: Aye! BABY BABOON: (GASPS) MZINGO: Hmm. All who think that sounded like a little baboon say aye. MWOGA: Aye! MALE VULTURE: Aye! MZINGO: The ayes have it. Let us investigate. FULI: Listen, I've got an idea. (RUSTLING) MZINGO: There! In the grass! (CHUCKLING) (SING-SONG) Come out, come out, wherever you... Oh. It's you. Greetings, Fuli. MWOGA: All alone, are we? FULI: That's right. All alone. Just the way I like it. MZINGO: Hmm. Really? What happened to that delicious... I mean, adorable baby baboon we were trying to help earlier? FULI: Trying to help? MZINGO: Oh, yes. He was hopelessly lost and we were trying to guide him home. BABY BABOON: (WHIMPERING) FULI: I'm sure he's found his way home by now. So, if you don't mind... I'm on a hunt. MZINGO: Hmm. Indeed. Uh, what are you hunting? FULI: Well, you're looking pretty plump. MZINGO: Me? Yes... Well... Ahem. Meeting adjourned! FULI: They're gone... Again. Good job staying quiet under there. BABY BABOON: (SNEEZES) KION: So Kiara tried to use a boulder as a stepping stone? Sounds like a good plan. ONO: Yes. Unfortunately, it collapsed part of the island into the water. BESHTE: Just like our tree did. KION: They were both good plans. Just not good enough. Hmm, I wonder... If we put both plans together... Bunga, Beshte, help me move that big boulder. BUNGA: You got it! BESHTE: Ready when you are. KION: Ono, fly over and get Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. Bring them to that tree. ONO: I see... Of course! On my way! FULI: Finally! Here we are. You're home safe and... BABY BABOON: (GIBBERING) FULI: (SIGHS) Figures. Get him all this way and he just runs off. BABY BABOON: (GIBBERING) FULI: (SIGHS) Baboons! BABY BABOON: (HOOTING) BABY BABOON'S MOTHER: Oh, there you are! You're okay. FULI: (SIGHS) Okay. Guess my work here's done. (GASPS) MZINGO: Motion to engage with lunch? MWOGA: Aye! MALE VULTURE: Aye! BABY BABOON'S MOTHER: (GASPING) FULI: Oh, no, you don't! KIARA: I like your plan, Kion. But we better be quick. This island isn't going to last much longer. TIIFU: But we can't leave yet. We haven't finished getting ready for your Royal Buffalo thingy! TIIFU & ZURI: (BOTH YELPING) ONO: Hapana! (ALL GASPING) BOTH: Help! KIARA: Don't worry, I've got you! (STRAINING) (ALL SIGH) BOTH: You saved us! KIARA: That's what princesses do. Now let's get out of here. Kion? (ALL STRAINING) KION: We're all set with the boulder! You ready to knock over that tree? KIARA: I'm ready! Are you ready? TIIFU & ZURI: Ready. KIARA: Then... Push! (ALL STRAINING) TIIFU: You did it! KIARA: We all did it! KION: Right. (VULTURES SQUAWKING) MZINGO: Attack! (SCREAMS) FULI: Vultures! Claws off my baboon! (GRUNTS) MZINGO: It's no use, Fuli. You can't climb faster than we can fly. (LAUGHING) (BABOONS GIBBERING) (BOTH GROANING) FULI: (PANTING) Baboons! Oh! That's it! Hold 'em off. I'm almost there! MZINGO: Get the baby! I'll take care of Fuli. (GRUNTS) (YELPS) (GRUNTS) (GASPS) (GRUNTS) (SCREAMING) (THUDS) MZINGO: Argh! FULI: (LAUGHS) Thanks! BABY BABOON: (LAUGHING) MZINGO: I'll be back for you. (YELLS) FULI: Mzingo. Tell your parliament to back off! (SQUAWKING) (GIBBERING) MZINGO: Emergency motion to cease and desist! MWOGA: Shall we form a committee and put it to a vote? MZINGO: No! Stop! (STAMMERS) Go! Now! BABOONS: (CHANTING) Fuli! Fuli! Fuli! FULI: (CHUCKLES) Baboons. BABY BABOON'S MOTHER: Thank you for saving my baby. BABY BABOON: Huwezi! TIIFU: I'm sorry we weren't able to help you, Kiara. KIARA: But you did help. I could never have gotten off that island without you two. TIIFU: I meant I'm sorry we couldn't help you look better. KIARA: There are more important things than how you look. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a royal duty to perform. (BUFFALO GRUNTING) VURUGA VURUGA: Your Highness. KIARA: Vuruga Vuruga. So good to see you. VURUGA VURUGA: And you. I must say, you look ready for the Wallow! Usually the royals are always so stuffy at these things. But this this is most impressive! Clearly, you understand what the Buffalo Wallow is all about. KIARA: Uh, thank you, Vuruga Vuruga. Though Zuri and Tiifu deserve some of the credit, too. They always insist I try to look my best. Now! Let the Buffalo Wallow begin! (BUFFALO LOWING) BESHTE: Poa! That sure looks like fun. KION: Fuli? FULI: (SIGHS) Sorry it took so long. The baby baboon's home safe. Just wasn't as simple as I thought it would be. KION: Nothing's ever simple when it comes to Fuli and baboons. BUNGA: Yeah! Bet you're glad to be rid of that pesky little baboonie. FULI: (LAUGHS) You know it. (SOFTLY) Baboons. Category:Transcripts Baboons!/Transcript